


Truth Amongst Lies: A Series of Unfortunate Events

by TurnOnTheLightPlease



Series: Truth Amongst Lies: The Fix-It Fics [1]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: And they do get a happy ending, Angst, Anxiety, But Monty doesn't die!, Count Olaf doesn't go after their fortune, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions mess with things, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I suck at writing, I'm Sorry, I'm really really sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Olivia doesn't either!, Pain, Polyamory, Quagmires show up at some point, Sadness, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Your heart will shatter, enough said
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14358669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurnOnTheLightPlease/pseuds/TurnOnTheLightPlease
Summary: A liar. He's a liar. Don't listen to him.





	1. I

I must insist that you click out of this work. As with the rest of the story of the Baudelaire orphans, this tale contains no happy beginning, no happy end, and very few happy things in between. So I advise you to look away now, and avoid ruining your day with such misery and such melancholy moments as written on this page.

Look away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...You're still here?

Why?

I suppose you have every right to subject yourself to such horror and misery. But I warn you. You will regret your decision.

 

\- Lemony Snicket


	2. II

Lemony Snicket is a liar. And I still haven't figured out how he got away with it. Or how he hacked into my Ao3 account.

This is what really happened to the Baudelaire children after the death of their parents. Count Olaf never got them. They do, however, still face many hardships. Of a different nature.

I already know I cannot convince you to look away. But I do warn you. You may regret this.

 

\- Alexander Duquette


End file.
